Nexusian
The Nexusians are a breed of Xai'athi reknown for their superior psychic powers, and immortality, do in part to their lifeforce feeding off the Warp. The Nexusians are noted for their peacefulness, and willingness to cooperate with others, and rarely resorting to war or violence. They have had their share of savagery, and hope to avoid doing so again. Thus, they feel themselves responsible for keeping their Xai'athi bretheren on the right track, and use their powers to steer events in favour of the Solaris Federation, of which they are a senior member. Their best known for the fact that as a species, the Nexusians are the single most powerful group of psykers in the Xai'athi race, off-setting any disadvantage they have in numbers. Nexusians are considered very powerful, even by Eldar standards, and many of them hold the respect of Eldar farseers throughout the galaxy, not something many Awali shamen can say. The Nexusians are typically known as the "Hermits of the Xai'athi", as they prefer to keep themselves as far away from the influences of the galaxy around as much as possible, and hold themselves to a higher regard than the rest of the Xai'athi. This led to many conflicts with many of their fellow Xai'athi, though the Federation government has done a good job keeping it at a managable state. History 'Creation' The history of the Nexusians dates back to 766.M4, 24 years after the creation of the Solaris Federation. The armies of Solaris roamed the planet searching for any humans that survived the world war that destroyed civilization on Epsilon Eridani 400 years before BInadamu Madora's arrivial in 707.M4. The Iascairí (precursors to the Nexusians before their conversion), lived a reclusive life in the Saoil Forest, on a small island which was also named Saoil, on the planet's largest ocean. They had no knowledge of the Federation's creation in 742.M4, and when they discovered that new and powerful empire in 755.M4, they still had no intentions on joining it. In 763.M4, Binadamu and Caria arrived on the island to seek out the islanders membership to the Federation. The Iascairí voiced their disaggrement to become subject to Binadamu's laws. They had no wish to give up their nature bodies to become immortal, as they felt that was up to their god, Gaia, to give to her faithful servants. Binadamu left the island, but made it clear that he return a year later for their answer. In 764.M4, just as promised, Binadamu returned, this time with Caria, Dieujuste, and Belisari, and a force of 700 Awali, Vashti, and Zverian soldiers. He made it understandably clear that he wanted the island in Solaris, and wouldn't leave without the answer he wanted. The Iascairí, despite having their backs to the wall, refused to join again. This defiance impressed Binadamu, and he left, but like before, stated he would return a year later. Just as expected, in 765.M4, Binadamu, his wife, siblings, and an army of 1,000, this time with newly inducted Liulan, Anugami, and Nokemono troops, landed on the island, and this time made it clear that he would kill anyone who refused to join the Federation. The Iascairí druids called on Gaia to defend them, and much to their suprise and Binadamu horror, she responded, sending down a gust of wind so powerful, that it swept Binadamu and his retiune off the island and into the water. Rather than force his hand, Binadamu left the island, but as before stated he would return. In 766.M4, Binadamu arrived alone, and apologized for his actions the years before. The Iascairí were quick to accept his apology, and agreed to join his nation. They stated that Gaia had given their druids visions of the future, and that their survival was directly linked to join Binadamu and Solaris. After having seen the power of Gaia the year before, Binadamu was in no hurry to challenge their statements. When preparing to develop a new set of abilities for the Nexusians, Binadamu recived a request from the Iascairí people that the nanites to be assigned to them only increase lifespan. They had no wish of contridicting the teachings of Gaia, and wanted as little contact with technology as possible. In an act of generosity, Binadamu agreed, and the Nx-01 nanites created for them were designed to repair and rebuild dying cells in the Iascairí body. The new breed of Xai'athi were officially known as Nexusians from 766.M4 thereon. 'The War of Evolution' 'The Roinn Mór' As the centuries passed, some Nexusians began to question whether or not they should so their powers for self gain or selfless work. This soon lead to a disaggrement that soon lead to a scism known as the Roinn Mór'. This scism occured in 037.M25, as the Nexusians grew greatly divided on how they should be allowed to use their powers. The Nexusians had no laws regarding the "proper use" of their psychic abilities, but an unwritten law known to all, the Conair Dhiaga, stated that they should use their powers for good and to combat the forces of Chaos for the people of the galaxy. This rule was challenged by a few Nexusians, who were secretly guided by the Amara, Ibada Madora, who fed the seperatists' ears the honey they wanted. She wanted to forge an empire of her own out in the Eastern Fringe with her brothers and sisters, but wanted an army to take with her in preparation for her conquests. Thus, Ibada began sowing the seeds of discontent amoungst this group of unbelievers, and soon attracted a large following who wanted the freedom to do anything they wished. As the number of those challenged the Conair Dhiaga grew rapidly, these Nexusians finally decided to openly challenge the Conair Dhiaga. To avert a civil war, Queen Ríona Caitríona began to round up those who had deviated from the Conair Dhiaga too much, and sent her Warriors of Gaia out to stomp out any resistence. The gave the seperatist the excuse to start a war, and just as the two sides were about to fight for their rights, the Mtawala, who had been observing the issue for a while, stepped in, and gave the seperatists the option of leaving Nexusia peacefully, or stay and follow the rules set before them. The vast majority of these Nexusians left for Tarsus, Nexusia's dark, volcanic brother, which was locked into a close orbit with Nexusia. Over 500,000 Nexusians (about 5% of the population), now calling themselves Draconians, abandoned their homeworld, and began building new cities on Tarsus where they could harness the power of the Warp for their own benefit. Biology The anatomy of a Nexusian is a beautiful thing, as it is not relient on the technological creatures known as nanites to sustain it. The Nexusians have the fewest nanites of all the Xai'athi, partly as a request to Binadamu by the ancestors of the Nexusians, who wished to only have enough nanites in their bodies to sustain them until path in their development as a species came to fruitation. The Nexusian's biology is superior to that of the Awali's, as the Nexusians do not rely on nanites of fight off diesease, or sardonikium bones to prevent them from breaking. Instead, the anatomy of the Nexusians appears to be shaped by the parents psychic powers. If the parents want a boy, they'll make their child a boy. If they want the child to have certain attributes, they give them to the child while they're still expecting. The average Nexusian has few non-human organs, other their small Machina Gland, which maintains the fewer than 50,000 nanites in their body, which operate in the Nexusian's brain. Nexusian blood is red, and is completely unchanged, meaning that they can pass any blood-tests an Arbites might attempt to use to expose them. All Nexusians have green, blue, or red eyes, and hair color usually varies from shades of brown, red, blonde, or black, which is the rarest of the four. Nexusians have no distinguishing features that would set them apart from the average human, and they use this ability to their advantage, which allows them to travel the Imperium without the threat of being exposed. Nexusians are naturally taller than most other species like the humans, and few of the Xai'athi, exmaple being the Vashti. They they agile, swift, and physically fit, and are capable of lifting three times their own bodyweight, without the help of their powers. The most striking feature of the Nexusians anatomy is their inability to be corrupted by Chaos, a feature the Nexusians developed during their campaign aganist a Chaos Black Crusade in M32. Nexusians are considered to pure for daemons to possess, and will perish in any attempts to do so. Politics 'Government' The Nexusian government is run by a loose monarchy made up of houses, with House Caitríona at the fore. The Caitríonas were the ones who founded the organization that would go on to become the Nexusian League in M18. The Queen is the supreme authority in the League, and is chosen by the heads of the other houses after her mother has either abdicated, or finished her 2,000 year tenture as Queen. The Queen is assisted in her duties by the Comhairleoirí, which is made up of druids, who serve as the representatives of the Nexusian goddess, Gaia. The Comhairleoirí is responsible for keeping the Queen informed of Gaia's will, and warning the Queen of any daemonic threats to the galaxy, which will allow the Queen the deploy Nexusian warriors to the location of the incursion, and contain the daemons. 'Laws' 'Foreign Relations' The Nexusians try their best to avoid the petty rivalries that plague politics throughout the galaxy. They only deem negotiations with other species important only if Chaos is involved. They see little reason to concern themselves with alliances that would drag them into wars that they have little interest in. However, considering the nature of the Solaris Federation's standing with many of the more powerful players in the galaxym the Nexusians feel themselves compelled to deal with these races. Imperium of Man: The Nexusians try to stay out of the Imperium's way as far as politics are concerned. They don't see any feasible reason to get into a scruff with humanity, and attempt to defuse any friction between the Xai'athi and the human empire. As far as anything else is concern, the Nexuisans have little to do with them. Tau Empire: The Tau and the Nexusians are close allies in name only. The Nexusians don't like to waste their time on beings that have no knowledge or connection to the Warp. Outside of providing a home for those Tau that decide to move into Nexusian space, the Nexusian prefer to avoid contact with them. Eldar: The Nexusians have a huge stake in the survival of the Eldar, and see them as an important component to their knowledge of Chaos and the Warp. While the Nexusians have made impressive progress in their studies of the Ruinous Powers, it doesn't compare to that of the Eldar. For this reason, the Nexusians attempt to learn from the Eldar's mistakes, and try to steer the Xai'athi from going down their path. The Eldar are both impressed and horrified by the Nexusians' aquisition of immortality, a feat that only one other race has managed. The Eldar have been keeping a close on the Nexusians, and hope that their power ceases to grow. Orks: Like their Xai'athi bretheren, the Nexusians destroy all Orks they find in their travels, placing power spells on planets they cleanse of Orks, which prevent the Ork spores from growing, and making the planet safe for habitation for all beings of the galaxy. Military The Nexusians don't keep a large military force as their numbers prevent them from doing so. However, their affinity of the Warp allows them to negate any numerical advantage their enemies may have. The Nexusian military is made up of powerful warriors empowered by the Warp. They use their superior psychic powers to single-handedly fight enemies of the Xai'athi, and the fiends of Chaos. The Nexusian military as a whole isn't really a whole, and is made up of multiple organizations within their species deticated to certain aspects of combat. Each handles a specfic area of psychic warfare, daemonic expulsion, and witch-hunting, all geared toward protecting the galaxy, and more specifically, the Xai'athi, from the Ruinous Powers of Chaos. Each organization is made up of powerful psykers who operate in their own ways, equipped with their own unique weapons, and train in their own prefered ways. Thus, the Nexusian military is as diverse as it is multi-faceted, and holds itself responsible for protecing the galaxy from the wiles of Chaos. The Warriors of Gaia is a large 60,000-man military force that is deticated to fighting large daemonic incursions, and their warriorss are widely regarded within Xai'athi society as the equivalent of special operation teams. Members of the Warriors of Gaia are given wide berth in their operations, and are responsible for their own equipment and transportation. They work in small groups that travel the Federation, and deal with any daemonic forces they find. Another one of the major Nexusian military forces is the Gwrach Helwyr, who hunt down witches, socerors, and cultists throughout the galaxy, as well as keep an eye on the Xai'athi psykers, who though protected by the gods from daemonic pocession, are still in danger of attacks by more powerful daemonic entities. The Gwrach Helwyr is made up of some 2,700 individuals, who like the Warriors of Gaia, are responsible for they own well-being and transportation. Society The Nexusians are a predominately matriarchial race, and embrace freedom in it's undefiled form (in contrast to the Kordanians' view of freedom and individuality). The Nexusians see technology, and in essence, the Iconians, as vile and destructive, and attempt to distance themselves from it at all possible areas of their lives. The life of a Nexusian on the outside is rather quite, relaxed, and free of the troubles that plague the galaxy. On the inside however, their lives are filled with combating daemonic attacks on their minds, attempting to fight out daemons that attack their homeworlds by way of their dark brothers the Draconians, and simply trying to get by in life as powerful psykers. 'Culture' The culture of the Nexusians is governed by their connection to the Warp. They measure rank by psychic control (as mearly measuring power is meaningless to them). The Nexusian species is divided between the purists, who still refer to themselves as Nexusians, and those who left the League to abuse their powers, who now call themselves Draconians. The two groups have never meet on the battlefield, the both the Nexusians and Draconians still view each other as brothers and sisters. The Nexusians place heavy emphasize on the importance of nature and it's role in the lives of others. The Nexusians thus attempt to keep the natural beauty of their planets intacted, and build their cities in a manner that compliments the planet's ecosystem. The Nexusian a try to prevent harm to the planet, and do so by keeping their numbers low, lessing the need for more living space and the impact they have on the planet. Such is ir connection with their planets, that a Nexusian's pyshical health is mirrorby the health of their homeworld. 'Psykers' The Nexusians are born psykers, who are the undisputed masters of psychics within the Xai'athi race. Their entire way of life in built around the usage of their powers, and their ability to control them is typically used to govern what standing they'll have in Nexusian society. The Nexusians' most powerful psyker is their Queen and Tiarna Cosantóir (or Lord Protector). Technology All Nexusian technology is powered by their psychic abilities. This means species like the Vashti, cannot use or replicate their technology. Their culture is built around harmony with nature, and as little contact technology. This means that Nexusians have little in the way of technology as others would see it, though they understand the importance of having it. Thus, what little technology the Nexusians use is ridculously advanced, exceeding even the expectations of their ancient enemy, the Iconians. 'Weapons' As the Nexusians prefer peace over war, and thus, most if not all of their technology has little use in conflict. However, since the galaxy is a turbulent and hostile place, the few tools created by the Nexusians are very capable for the waging of war. Nexusians had a long period of war early on in their history, and know very well how to kill and mame. Though they prefer to use their psychic powers to fight, the Nexusians use a variety of devices to harness and direct those powers. The Nexusian weapons are forged by the greatest Nexusian psyker weaponsmiths in the galaxy, and presented to Nexusians who have proven themselves worthy of wielding weapons of such refined power. 'Travel' True to their culture, the Nexusians avoid all unnessary technological devices. Warpdrives, nodedrives, webway gates, and nulldrives, are forbidden. Thus one would naturally expect the Nexusians to be bound to their homeworlds. This however is not the case. In fact, the Nexusians a form of travel known as a "streaming". Nexusian warships (which are simply the strongest wood in the galaxy protected by powerful psychic shields), have an energy core called a Srutha, which pulls power from the Warp to feed itself. That energy is used to gently push the Nexusian ship through space, and when the Nexusians need to travel to another part of the galaxy, the srutha slices threw realspace, and slips into the cut, and into another reality through which the current carries the ship to it's distantnation. The Xai'athi, Eldar, Humans, and Tau, have absolutely no idea how it works, and sruthas that are examined by scentists, have proven impossible to comprehend. It faster than the nodedrive, safer than the warpdrive, and equally as difficult to understand as the webway. The Nexusians haven't devulged any knowledge of how the srutha works, but hint that it is a result of nature at work. Iconians are infuriated. Category:Storage Category:Copyright